


The Best Inconvenience

by Absolace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Chroma Conclave, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolace/pseuds/Absolace
Summary: Vex’ahlia never gets sick which means when she does she get be quite a handful, much to the dismay of her new husband.





	The Best Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by cinderfell and several musings on her blog which I expanded on so y'all have her to thank for this.

As half-elves, the twins never got sick. Hybrid species tended to have absolutely excellent immune systems due to inheriting resistance from both their parents. Vax’ildan and Vex’ahlia were particularly well travelled across the south of Emon having ventured into everything from the countryside, crowded cities, the occasional crypt and even the Underdark. While Keyleth had a more sheltered upbringing meaning that the occasional snotty nose wasn’t out of the question, Vax tended to keep a distance from everybody else while he had caught something so no one could outright prove anything, now Vex on the other hand never seemed to get sick at all. Naturally this meant that when she got a fever and sneezing fit for the first time in forever it was a shock to everyone.

Percy knew something was wrong during the first snowfall of the year as his new wife looked at him like he was the sun. Usually this was because they were in a honeymoon glow; constantly admiring each other, laughing with each other, holding each other – the kind of soppy affection that made everybody around them who weren’t in a relationship slightly uncomfortable. Now Vex looked at him like he was the sun in a literal way, she was squinting and had her hand covering her face.

“Vex’ahlia love, are you well?” Percy asked, it was a rhetorical question as despite having managed to put on her new noble gowns leant by Cassandra they were loose and ill fitting, looking more like they were thrown at her which would be something his new wife would never do in this sort of establishment. As he walked closer he could see the more fine details; the fine layer of sweat across her brow, the shivering arms and the pale complexion. “Do you feel like you need to go back to bed?”

Vex gave a trademark smile of confidence – in her head at least, it looked more she was in pain. “I’m absolutely fine dearest.”

He doesn’t respond with words, merely a raised brow but that alone is enough.

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Vex groans, rebuking Percy’s silence yet still refusing to meet his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Percy reassures her, walking down the empty hallways before placing his hands on her shoulders and giving her a gentle peck on the forehead “Are you sure a blanket wouldn’t be more comfortable?” His eyes and touch are as soft as ever with his smile warming like a hearth.

A slow groan escapes Vex’s lips before a slow nod.

* * *

 

When Percival said a blanket would be more comfortable, he meant getting in bed with a good book and a soothing drink. What he did not mean was Vex’ahlia to walk around the halls of Whitestone in said blanket.

The pale complexion on her face had grown to become pasty and her eyes were becoming redder and blurrier by the minute, yet here she was sitting as his desk trying to write out some of his papers.

“I’m fine-d” she groaned in a hoarse voice the moment he had entered the room, determined to get the first word in. She knew it was a bit childish but she was past the point of caring here.

Her husband’s white brows were now raised in a more genuine concern as the amusement from earlier had faded “Dear you have a fever, please go to bed.”

Vex shook her head with a dull groan “There’bs nothing wrong with me”. She was defiant, he knew this, it was one of the many reasons he loved her however Percy resisted the impulse to ask if she could answer him clearly without slipping the letter ‘B’ into her sentences’ as it wouldn’t have ended well for either of them.

“Very well,” Percy replied with those polite courtly manners that he had been taught as a child as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small flask which appeared to contain a thick green liquid, “here is something to combat the cold-like symptoms that your healthy body is exhibiting.”

Vex took the flask and downed the whole thing without question. Percy’s heart was conflicted, his heart wasn’t sure whether to be impressed at his wife’s constitution or a little disgusted with the green dribble that has missed her mouth and now trickling down the side of her face. The sudden lapse that caused her to double over with a loud cough that echoed throughout the room firmly thrust it in one particular direction.

“Come now,” Percy said, carefully lifting Vex up and cradling her in both of his arms, “let’s get you to bed.”

* * *

 

“You’re tying _me_ up? This makes a change,” A hoarse voice murmured from the bed.

Percy did his best to repress a smile as he tucked Vex in bed and regretting the fact he had just absent-mindedly mentioned that tying her down may be the only way she may get any sleep today. Regardless of his best efforts, his lips gave into a small curve. Vex’s fever had grown worse from her forcibly exerting her body to the point where she felt like a furnace, even Percival had thought she was starting to burn up. She had opened her mouth to continue but all that came out of her mouth was another deep heavy coughing fit.

“I am L-lady Vex de Rolo, Baroness of the First House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. And I-”

“-am going to lay down and relax while I bring you up some soup.” Percy cut her off as he walked out of the room.”

“Better hurry or I’ll set trinket on you,” Vex mumbled out to no one in particular, not even sure if Percy was in earshot. Even now he was still being as caring as ever Vex thought, her husband was sickeningly sweet at times. But now her husband was out of the room, perhaps there was no harm in closing her eyes just once… Just once, it _couldn’t_ hurt.

When she awoke, she saw a steaming bowl next to her and Percy sitting next to her on the bed. Everything was a haze from her vision to her sight. She could only tell that it was him through his voice. It wasn’t as if she could quite here what he was saying but the overall tone of what it was reassuring. He had known that reading some of her favourite books would have distracted her from her pains to sleep but he had no idea it would be quite this effective and he saw Vex drift off to sleep. He gently got up and walked around to have a spoonful of soup, he’d stay here till she woke up but he’d have to make sure there would be a fresh one for her. Overall he didn’t expect this to be quite so easy, as small as the gesture was, it seemed to have helped immeasurably.

Although it turned out calling in a favour to Vax to have him get chased around by Trinket to keep the bear away for now wasn’t needed after all but it was still fun to watch.


End file.
